Cave
The cave is a HEX location. It can be found under the lake on the school grounds. It is known for giving rare prizes. However, the cave can only be accessed weekly. It is in the Main Yard, which can be found under the "The Grounds" category. The cave appears to be a large, dark-colored stone archway consisting of chunks of rock. It leads to a tunnel enclosed by rocks on all sides. It is located next to what appears to be the posts holding up a dock. it is located in a field of seagrass, and is submerged in deep cyan water. Rays of light pierce the water and shine on the cave, giving the appearance it is not far underwater. The cave has likely been around a while, judging by the shape of its rocks. Gaining Access #Either eat Gillyweed or cast the Bubble-Head Charm on yourself or equip a Muggle Underwater Breathing Apparatus #Enter the Main Yard #Click the image of the lake in the top right hand corner of the Yard Image #From "The Lake" click the text "Under the Lake" just below "Hogwarts - Main Yard #From "Under The Lake" click "The Cave" Events When you have reached the cave, a button with the text reading, "Approach" will appear. If you can, click on it. Then a message will appear: Tricks - The only real "negative" result * You slice your foot on something sharp on the cave floor. Unsure of what the blood might attract, you quickly swim away. (-5 health points) Treats - The most common "positive" results; very rarely a R1 or R2 item is found with a similar message. * You feel around beneath you and pull up nothing more than some Seaweed. * You feel around beneath you and find a Soggy Unopened Chocolate Frog. * You feel around beneath you and find what appears to be * You feel around beneath you and find some old Rope. * You see a soggy scrap of cloth sticking out from under a rock. * What's this? It looks instructions for a spell is marked on it somehow... Tugging it out from under the rock and inspecting it, you discover the Ebublio spell! Delayed Gratification - These messages aren't the actual cave visit result; they just signal you'll have to return and try your luck again in 15 minutes. * A swarm of Grindylows swims from the mouth of the cave. Another time might be better... * The cave doesn't appear to be empty. You might want to come back later... * You spot a Merperson swimming by. Perhaps now isn't the best time to investigate... * You hear sounds of a struggle within. Now probably isn't the best time to look around... Disappointment - These messages all mean the same thing: the Cave is empty this week * All you can see in front of you is pitch black. If only you had some sotr of light source to see  * Just as you reach the entrance to the cave, you panic and swim bac kaway from it. * Something doesn't feel right. You shouldn't be here. * You begin to look around, but it's too dark to see anything. * The only thing in front of you seems to be a pile of rubble. * You feel around beneath you, but find nothing other than the cave floor. Items Discovered *Seaweed *Waterlogged Library Book *Soggy Unopened Chocolate Frog *Rope *Nothing - Failed to collect items *Durmstrang Flag *Mermaid Comb *Mermaid Necklace *Crate of Gillyweed *Abandoned Swimtrunks * Crate of Portable Swamps * Durmstrang Ship * Lobalug Venom * Magical Beast Card - Giant Squid * Magical Beast Card - Giant Toad * Merperson Trident * Rope * Seaweed * Sunken Boat